1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a solitary senior people care system, and particularly, to a solitary senior people care system allowing solitary senior people, who is not able to request for rescue, to determine his or her physical abnormality based on an abnormal sign and inform a management authority accordingly by using a smart meter and power line communication technology.
2. Background of the Invention
A solitary senior people care system refers to a system capable of preventing and monitoring an accident due to generation of a sudden physical problem of a solitary senior resident in preparation for an increase in solitary senior people according to population aging.
As a related art of a solitary senior people care system, Patent document below may be referred to.
(Patent Document 1) Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1197572 (Entitled: “PLC-based VoIP Interphone System for Solitary Senior People”)
However, the system disclosed in Patent Document No. 10-1197572 is able to rescue a solitary senior resident only when the corresponding solitary senior resident provides his or her situation through data communication or voice communication through an interphone, and cannot cope with a situation in which a solitary senior resident encounters a sudden physical problem such that he or she lapses into unconsciousness so he or she cannot deliver his or her situation by himself or herself